Lucky in Lottery
by anime16
Summary: AU. Mikan Sakura was always unlucky in love but when it comes to lottery, gambling and betting, she's always number one. After being dumped by her boyfriend, will a raffle draw in a butler cafe change her life?


**Lucky in Lottery**

**...**

"_Love is gold."_

-Mikan Sakura.

"_Apparently I'm chosen to be the boyfriend of that girl."_

-Natsume Hyuuga

**...**

Mikan Sakura had never been lucky when it comes to love. But when it comes to betting, gambling, lottery or anything that includes games with a prize, Mikan Sakura was always lucky. She always wonders why. She'd rather be in love than be wealthy.

_Love is gold_...is the quote she always tell her friends. They always wonder if she got it from the quote, _Time is gold_. But probably because they adore her, they can't bring themselves to correct her.

Mikan's life had change when one day her one-week boy friend dumped her for some girl he met on the streets twelve hours ago. He was babbling about destiny and fate, like time stood still when he met her. Mikan, annoyed, decided to leave a bruise in his face.

"Fate my ass! You and your damn _girlfriend_ may rot in hell for all I care," she remembered shouting, her face turning bright red because of anger.

She numbly went inside a butler cafe to console herself. "Welcome, my lady!" a swarm of men, with a face that could rival Adonis and a melodious voice that could send shivers in her back, greeted her with a smile etched on their faces.

She went to an empty seat and ordered for refreshments and what they called, "strawberry-lady-cake-special" or something that goes on that name. She sighed and wiped a sweat from her face. She would never get how butler cafes named their menu. But then again, she went to these kinds of cafe so that they could amuse her for a while.

"One order of _love-love juice _and _strawberry-lady-cake-special_," a husky voice said. She looked up and nearly had a heart attacked when her eyes met the most wonderful crimson eyes she'd ever seen. She quickly looked away and tried to hide her blushing face.

"Thanks," she muttered. He took her hands and kissed it gently, saying, "Anything for you my lady." Then he left her in peace. She nearly melted by his touch.

She sighed again as she ate the cake and drank the juice. Her cell phone began to rang and she saw that the number belong to her _ex_-boyfriend. She flipped it open, took a deep breath and shouted, "Damn you! If you ever call me again, I'll send an assassin in your house and kill you."

The butlers and the customers inside the cafe looked in her direction. She turned off her cell phone, placed it in the table and ignored the looks that were meant for her. She drank her remaining juice and called for her bill. A boy with a star tattoo on his cheeks appeared and gave her the bill.

"Wait a minute," he smiled at her, "Your order is the new food added on the menu and it came with a raffle." He put a large bowl with a lot of papers inside on the table.

"You have to draw a paper here. Whoever you drew would be your boyfriend for one month. Of course, not all the papers here had certain names on them. The others might contain _better luck next time _or something like that," Tsubasa explained.

Mikan eyed them warily and said, "Are you sure that you're allowing me to participate in this game?" Tsubasa looked confused but nodded eagerly. Mikan sighed and uttered, "Then don't blame me if one of your colleagues will be in my care once this raffle ends."

"You're pretty confident that you can draw a name out of this numerous papers," an annoyed voice said. It came from the crimson-eyed boy who served her a while ago. Mikan shrugged and put her hands on the bowl. She mixed the contents a little and drew a paper. Then she handed it to Tsubasa.

He opened the paper and suddenly all the color left his face. "What's wrong Andou?" the crimson-eyed boy asked. He went towards Tsubasa and snatched the paper from him.

"W-What the hell is this joke?" he hollered.

"What's wrong Natsume?" a handsome, blonde man walked into the scene with an exaggerated, dramatic entrance.

"Apparently I'm chosen to be the boyfriend of that girl," Natsume pointed at Mikan. Mikan's heart skipped a beat when she found out that it was him. Maybe her lucky powers in lottery had been useful after all.

The blonde man took the paper from Natsume and examined it. Then he sighed and said, "It can't be helped. Natsume had to be her boy friend for one month."

Natsume scoffed and crossed his arms. Mikan hid a small smile.

**Lucky in Lottery**

Because they had just become a couple, Narumi, the blonde man and also the owner of the butler cafe, allowed Natsume to leave early and walked her home. They were walking side by side with a distance of 35 cm from each other.

Mikan looked at Natsume in the corner of her eyes. She sighed and decided to introduce herself properly.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, 15 years old, studying at Gakuen Alice," she said with a smile.

"Name's Natsume Hyuuga, a year older than you, and I'm also studying at Gakuen Alice," he told her impassively.

"Eh? You're studying at Gakuen Alice too! I haven't seen you even once there," she exclaimed. He sighed and said calmly, "We're in the different building."

"Oh? You're right," she put her hands together and grinned, "I totally forgot."

"Are you an idiot?" he rolled his eyes, "Polkadots."

"Polkadots?" she looked at him, confused for a while then something hit her like a tornado. She blushed furiously and shouted, "Pervert!"

He smirked which made her angrier.

"Stop smirking!" she hollered. He grunted.

"So anyways, what are your hobbies?"

"..."

"Are you an only child?"

"..."

"Hey, tell me something about you."

"..."

"Oi, I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Will you just cut it out? I'm not in the mood to talk. And please, I'm just forced to walk you home and be your boyfriend."

Mikan's eyes widened and a sad look passed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she muttered and looked at Natsume, "Well, you could just forget the boyfriend-girlfriend thingy today. I'm not really interested."

A tear fell down her cheeks. "Eh? Why am I crying?" she laughed as she wiped away her tears. They stopped and he stared at her crying face. He was speechless.

"I'm going now!" she shouted and ran away from him.

"W-Wait!" he said but she was already gone.

She ran towards her home and went directly into her room. She cried herself to sleep.

**Lucky in Lottery**

When she woke up, she could hear someone hitting her window. She stood up and opened it. A small rock hit her squarely in the head.

"Ouch!" she hollered, "What the hell? Who's throwing rocks into me?"

She looked down and saw Natsume. His hands on his pocket and was looking at her.

"What are you doing here? And how did you know my house?" she asked rudely.

"You left your information at the butler cafe," he answered, "And I'm here to ask for your apology."

"I don't need it. And you've done nothing wrong," she muttered. "Go away now."

"Will you please come down?" he asked. She glared at him and shouted, "Are you trying to kill me? This is the second floor."

Natsume blinked and said, "You can use your front door, you know. I'm not saying you jump down from there."

"Oh, you're right," she mumbled and sighed. She exited her room and went downstairs. He rushed outside and was beside Natsume in a flash.

"Now that I'm here," she said, "What do you want from me?"

He held her hand and dragged her away. "Oi, where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Just shut up," he scowled at her. She stiffened and nodded.

He pulled her towards an abandoned shrine.

"H-hey!" she hugged herself, blushing. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"Oh please, I'm not doing anything to you," he said. He dragged her at the backside and then climbed a steeped hill. After a few minutes they arrived at the top. She was panting heavily.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. He gestured at the night view above. She looked at her side and gasped.

"Beautiful," she muttered as she looked at the city lights from above the hill. She slumped down and smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Apology accepted," she grinned and looked at the view again. "Thank you, Natsume."

He looked down at her and gave a small smile. She was surprised and quickly stood up. "You smiled?" she shouted.

He looked away and stammered, "S-Shut up."

Mikan smiled at him and closed her eyes. For now, she was happy. And that's all that matters, isn't?

"Love is gold," she muttered contentedly.

"Huh?" he looked at her, confused. _Shouldn't it be 'Time is gold'?_

**Lucky in Lottery**

**anime16: **how was it? thanks for reading. And I would appreciate it if you leave some reviews.**  
**


End file.
